Vacation Time
by SumerianScribe
Summary: Every day was a perfect moment. — Borra, over fifteen years later. Oneshot.


_What time is it? Borra family time, that's what._

* * *

**Vacation Time**

_8:30AM—Wakeup._

Early morning sunlight streamed in through their bedroom window, left completely unnoticed by the room's two occupants. Bolin rolled over on the small bed he shared with his wife, low snores rolling through the police chief's chest. His movement somewhat jostled Korra, but the Avatar's even breathing remained undisrupted. The arm she had left slung over Bolin's chest tightened slightly around the earthbender's warm body.

The peaceful silence was shattered, however, when the sliding door of their bedroom was shoved open with an ear-piercing bang.

Two young children darted into the bedroom and flung themselves onto their parents' bed. Bolin's snores stuttered to an abrupt halt. Korra hiccupped slightly.

"_Daaa_-dy," the older child—the girl—whined, pulling on her father's foot. "It's time to get up!"

The metalbending chief of police stirred a little before flipping his body over so his face was pressed against the pillow. Today was his _one_ day off from work, and he was determined to sleep in—just once—for as long as possible. "Ungh..."

Korra buried her face in Bolin's shoulder, grabbing onto his arm and grunting a little as her six-year-old son prodded her cheek repeatedly. Her goal was similar to her husband's—today was one morning she wasn't going to be bothered by Avatar duties _or_ overly energetic children.

"Wuzzgoinon," Korra mumbled groggily, her lips moving against her husband's bare skin. She groaned. "Make it go away."

Bolin only replied with a muffled "_Mnf_."

The eight-year-old girl sighed, rolling her bright green eyes. She locked gazes with her younger brother for a moment, and the boy nodded at her. She crept into their parents' bathroom and waddled out with a basin of water. Taking a deep breath, the girl whirled her arms around slowly and bended a large sphere of water above the bed. As her brother leapt out of the crosshairs, her fingers flew outwards and she dumped the icy water on top of her parents, calling out, "Okay, Mom and Dad, you asked for it!"

The two adults jumped up and yelped in surprise, spluttering as they tried to shake their soaked faces dry. Aware that their legs were tangled together, Korra and Bolin flailed uselessly around on their bed as they struggled to extricate themselves from the bed sheets and from each other. The boy rolled her eyes at his sister. After all, she could have simply poured the water on them _without_ bending. "Show-off," he muttered.

_9:12AM—Breakfast._

"Mom!"

"Yun?"

"I can't eat the fish in this rice. Rohan told me to go vegetarian!"

"But... Strong earthbending boys need fish! Tell him, Bolin."

"Uh, yeah! I couldn't have gotten to the top of the police force without... fish!"

"Really, Dad?"

"Oh, yeah. Fish fills me with... um, _vigor_."

"Okay, Dad. Fine."

"...Mom? ...Do strong waterbending girls need fish?"

_10:10AM—Entertainment._

"No fair, Kaila!" the six-year-old boy complained as he tried to pull the radio away from his sister. "You got to choose the show last time. I don't wanna listen to _My Little Poodle Pony _again!"

"Well, I don't want to listen to whatever dumb program you choose!" the girl yelled in returned.

Yun punched his tiny fist into the air, laughing as his earthbending managed to trip the older child. He jerked the radio from the young waterbender's hands as she fell to the ground.

"Not fair!" Kaila cried.

Their father watched the children's battle for control of the radio, both concern and amusement evident in his expression. "Should we stop them...?"

"Nah," Korra answered easily. "Let them brawl it out. It's good training, anyhow!"

Bolin grinned at his wife but his smile quickly slipped away as his expression turned pouty. "You know... I actually wanted to..."

"Catch last night's pro-bending results?" Korra smiled, nudging the earthbender with her shoulder. "Me, too. Don't tell the kids, but I hid an extra radio under our bed."

_11:00AM—Inventory._

"Korra?" Bolin called, his head stuck in their kitchen cabinet. "Did we remember to buy extra rice?"

She turned towards her husband, her blue eyes wide with guilt. "Um... Yeah. I think so."

The earthbender furrowed his brow at the surprisingly spacious insides of the cabinet. "Huh, we already ran out? I could have sworn..."

Korra pulled her husband out of the cabinet so he could see her apologetic grin. "Sorry, I... kinda had a _small _late-night snack yesterday and..." She shrugged.

Bolin laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Well," he said, "I guess we'd better order takeout, then."

_12:04PM—Lunch._

"Water Tribe noodles again?" Yun asked as his sister and parents dug in. "Dad, is there such thing as_ Earth Kingdom _noodles?"

_12:55PM—Dishes._

"Did you do the dishes yet, Bolin?"

"What dishes? We had takeout!"

"I meant the dishes from _breakfast_."

"...Oh." He knew he had forgotten something.

_1:30PM—Visit to Air Temple Island._

"Aunt Jinora!" Kaila and Yun both ran to hug the oldest of Tenzin's children.

The young woman laughed. "Hello, Kaila. Hello, Yun."

"Where's Uncle Meelo?" Kaila asked.

"Probably out with some gi-_irl!_" Ikki's singsong voice was heard before the young airbender seemingly materialized beside her sister, a mischievous grin on her lips.

"I don't understand why Uncle Meelo and Rohan like _girls _so much," Yun announced. His blue eyes flitted to the side and the young boy suddenly grinned as he saw the sixteen-year-old Rohan approaching. "Rohan!"

The teenager smiled at the little earthbender. His gaze traveled to Bolin and Korra. "You two seem to have your hands full," the youngest living airbender said with a quiet chuckle.

Korra smirked, elbowing her hyperactive husband in the ribs. "Sometimes I feel like I have four kids."

Bolin grinned. "That's funny," he commented lightly. "I could say the exact same thing."

_3:03PM—Meet-up with Mako and Asami._

"Daddy, can Auntie Asami take us on a motorcycle ride?"

Asami chuckled. "Don't worry," she assured them, "I'll keep the kids safe."

Bolin winked at Asami and said brightly, "Go ahead, guys!"

As Yun and Kaila ran ahead of Asami, shrieking "Me first, me first!", Bolin laughed and Korra turned to Mako. "Hey, where's Hikari today?"

The firebender tore his gaze away from Asami, who was strapping a helmet onto Yun's head and looking very attractive while doing so. He pursed his lips at Korra's question. "At a friend's house... A boy's house." Mako frowned, his dark eyebrows knitting together in worry.

Bolin chuckled and slapped his brother on the shoulder. "Aw, c'mon, Mako! She's, like, _eleven_. Relax!"

_4:45PM—Training._

"So, kids, ready to get doused in water and be forced to dodge big flaming rocks?"

"Yeah!"

Bolin frowned. "I'm sure that breaks _some_ kind of law _somewhere._"

_5:50PM—Dinner preparation._

The earthbender hummed a cheery tune as he stood in front of the stove and looked after the stir fry cabbage. "Hey, Korra," he called, "could you check on the rice? I don't like it when it gets all soggy."

"Yup, got it..." the Avatar replied distractedly. "Uh, hey, have you seen that raw turkey duck we picked up? I want to roast it but I can't seem to find it anywhere..."

Bolin stared at her blankly. "Wait... when did we buy a turkey duck?"

Korra paused before smacking a hand against her forehead. "...I knew there was something we forgot to do today."

_6:59PM—Dinner._

"Ah totwy haff moar eggsh in mah mawtsh den yoo."

"Nu wai, ah hahf moer!"

"...Dish wah poohry prann'd ahwt."

"Mom, Dad... Grow up."

_8:01PM—Shower._

The chief of police stared scrutinizingly at himself in the wide bathroom mirror. He _hmm_ed and _aah_ed for a while as Korra, standing beside him, combed through her freshly washed hair. Their children giggled from another room in the apartment, most likely listening to the radio again.

"Okay," Bolin finally said. "What do ya think?"

"What do I think about what?" Korra scoped out the earthbender, wondering what exactly she was supposed to be looking for; he was wearing loose shorts and a white tank top, his face was unshaven, and his black hair was damp and tousled.

"Why, the old five o'clock shadow!" said Bolin happily. "Or... um, eight o'clock, I guess. Makes me look pretty tough and rugged, huh?"

The Avatar chuckled. "Yeah, Bolin," she told him. "You're a real hardened cop."

He leveled an accusing finger at his wife. "Sarcasm! I detect _sarcasm_ in your statement, Avatar Korra!" As Korra laughed again, his emerald eyes turned brooding. "Hmph. I like a little stubble, okay?"

She grinned, placing a hand on his rough, prickly jaw and turning his not-so-boyish-anymore face towards her. "Don't worry," she said reassuringly; "so do I."

_8:49PM—Bedtime stories._

"Once upon a time, there was an earthbending boy who fell in love with the smartest, funniest, toughest, buffest, talented-est, incrediblest girl in the world..."

_9:30PM—Good night._

He shut the door of their children's shared bedroom behind him and leaned wearily against the wall. Footsteps that he knew better than his own heartbeat approached him and the muscles of his face seemed to relax. "So"—she laid her head lightly on his shoulder—"did you have a nice day off?"

Bolin grinned broadly at her, a familiar softness in his eyes. "The best."

"Yeah," Korra agreed, pulling his face closer to hers, "me, too."

* * *

_If you haven't noticed, this was written for Borra Week 2012's day one prompt: "Day off."_

_A few notes: Bolin and Korra shower at night. Because they can._ _They also have a small bed because they like to sleep all warm and close to each other. Did you like how touchy-feely Korra and Bolin were in the morning? Heh heh. Also, don't ask me how I got their kids' names. I thought it'd be kind of bad of me to just name their kids after other people. So yeah. Uh, sorry._

_OKAY, GUYS. REVIEW. Is it superficial to demand reviews? Nah, I'm just asking for feedback, right? Heh.. Sorry. If you didn't notice, I'm a bit more excitable than usual today._


End file.
